Great Detective Aero
by 4fireking
Summary: Aero Turbo is what some would call a human hybrid between a cyborg and an android. With his body over 75 percent machine, the ability of the alchemists, Aero is a detective with his faithful dog and canary. Aero uses his abilities to solve many cases. Why


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

" All stop at station 25," the conductor announced as his train was close to the station.

But while the train was moving, our hero, Aero, was suffering from motion sickness. Aero was not a typical 15 year old boy. He was of an average adult height, 5'3, wore a red jacket with a dark blue undershirt, a yellow obi sash around his waist, baggy blue shorts, and dark blue rubber boats. Aero also had blue hair with a white outline and a pair of red sunglasses.

" Ohh!" Aero groaned while his head was in an open window. Aero thought cold air would help relieve his nausea and also help his belly-aching. " Why did I have to take a train? Why couldn't I just run? It's good for cardio exercise and is also good for my lungs. "

Aero wasn't the only one riding on the train. With him were his two faithful pets Rwogs and Kirp. Rowgs was his dog, a Rhodesian Ridgeback he got from Africa. Kirp was his pet canary. Rwogs, just like any other Rhodesian Ridgeback, had short brown fur, was the same size as Aero, and had a cute face with a large pink tongue. Kirp was small—he wasn't even one-tenth the size of Aero or Rwogs, had small yellow feathers on his wings, a green feathered underbelly and a small beak.

" Excuse me, sir," a train worker said too the nauseous Aero. "May I please have your ticket, pretty please." Aero raised the blue ticket up and passed it too the worker. He took it and placed it in a small black box around his waist. "Sir, I have to warn you, there are no pets allowed on this train."

" It's okay. I have papers."

Aero took his papers out and passed them over to the train worker. The worker studied the papers, then he quickly gave them back to Aero.

" So you're a detective. That's cute. The last guy I know who said he was a detective ended up cracking under the pressure."

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Aero moaned while he rubbed his stomach.

" Is my story disturbing you, Mr. Detective?"

" No. I'm just feeling very sick. Please, leave me."

" This is your conductor speaking," a voice said over the intercom. " We're at our stop right about now. Please remain seated until we've reached our stop."

" You heard the conductor," the man smiled. " Please remain seated."

" You don't have to worry about me," Aero moaned in his seat. " I don't want to leave."

Minutes past, the worker talking too Aero had already left, and the train itself already reached a halt. All the passengers in the train started to leave, but Aero remained where he was as he was feeling nauseous.

" Ah!" One of the female passengers yelled. " My things! Someone stole my things!"

All the nausea in Aero's body then disappeared. Aero saw the woman who was screaming too be tall, blonde, with a large bust. Around the blonde haired girl were two other blonde haired girls and a train worker. Aero noticed how the girl was worried, staggering, and nearly ripped her own hair out.

" There, there, madam. What seems to be the problem?"

"Somebody stole my wallet! And they stole my sexy bloomers I was going to wear for my husband too!"

" Hmmmmm. This looks like a mystery. I do like mysteries." Aero, Rwog and his canary Kirp all sauntered, paraded over to the worried girl as if they were in a marching band. Aero looked at the girl through his red sunglasses, saw her worry, smiled, said, " And I especially like solving them."

A scenario was pictured inside Aero's mind as he tried solving the case. Aero had four suspects—two were the girls friends, one was the train worker, and the last was a man carrying a briefcase—Aero already found out who the culprit was.

" Now, ma'am, I may work on this train, but even I don't know where everything go—"

" I think I might be able to help," Aero said with a smile on his face. The girls and the train worker than looked at him with curious eyes. " I might be able to help you. But I do wish for something in exchange."

" Excuse me, sir, this is no business of yours—"

The tall blonde haired girl hushed Aero by placing her hand over his mouth. " And what exactly can you do for me, kid?"

" First: I'm not a kid; I'm over 13. Second: If I can find those bloomers and wallet, then you have to give me something of equal value."

" Hmmmmm. Fine." The girl grabbed Aero's hands and shaked it. " And just what can you do, hero?"

" Just watch. " Aero walked past the girls and the male train worker and made his way straight towards the man carrying a briefcase. Aero tapped the man's shoulders and turned his body around. " Excuse me, may I have a moment with you?"

" Huh?" The man asked looking into Aero's eyes. " What do you want with me?"

" May I please have a look inside your briefcase."

" Huh? Why would you want to look in my briefcase—it's off limits for you, punk."

" Oh really. Well, I have papers that say otherwise."

Aero took out a green envelope and gave it to the man. The man unfolded the envelope and read through the letter inside:

**Aero Turbo is under the custody of State Military. He has the following rules:**

**Can ask someone a question so long as it is reasonable. **

**Defying the rules will cause immediate execution**

The man gulped reading the letter. " _Dammit. I can't ignore this. But if he opens my briefcase, he'll see the stuff I stole. I have too—" _An idea popped out inside the man's case. Remembering how the briefcase needed a key to work, he threw the key away slide through the gaps. " Oops. My fingers slipped. Sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to open this case, sir—"

" Not so fast. If you can't open the briefcase, then I'll do it myself." The briefcase was also held together by a deadlock silver metal. Aero's hands grabbed the deadlock, his hands started to glow bright white, and he started mumbling too himself, " Yame, yame, yame, roe!"

The white light surrounding the man's deadlock silver metal turned into a rusty piece of copper. Aero slammed his hands on the weak metal and the briefcase swung open. Inside, too everyone but Aero's shock, a pair of blue woman's bloomers and a pink plastic wallet with a star sticker on it.

" Th-th-that's mine!" The tall blonde haired woman exclaimed pointed her fingers at the man. " You stole them!"

" Er, I can explain—"

All three women jumped on the man and trampled over him. The man screamed, his voice silenced by the women pummeling over her, as he raised his hands up and tried protecting his face. While he was screaming, Aero was laughing too himself.

" I haven't found excitement like this in a long time!"

The women then stopped flailing on the boy. The tallest one of them took her bloomers and wallet away from the man who was collapsed on the ground. All three then walked back too Aero who was still chuckling, but stopped when they reached him.

" Tell me, how did you know he had my belongs?"

" Really? You really want to know?" Aero grabbed his sunglasses and moved them around. " I just saw them in his briefcase, that's all."

" That doesn't really make any sense. But thanks for helping me. Now, what is this payment you are looking for?"

" Well, I did say an equivalent exchange. " Aero smiled and rubbed his chin. " But I think that's meant for later. Right now, there is something I have to take care of. Something urgent I need to attend to."

Aero with his dog Rowg and his canary Kirp all exited the train and walked outside. When the tall woman was sure they were all gone, she smiled.

" Good luck on your errand, whoever you are."

**End of Chapter 1 **


End file.
